Tainted
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: Tainted. He was tainted; so beautifully tainted. He was the complete opposite. Ryuuko


_**Tainted.**_

_**He was tainted;**_

_**so beautifully tainted.**_

_**Strange that he of all beings should be so pure in appearence;**_

_**surrounded by silver and light,**_

_**but yet so dark and twisted on the inside.**_

_**He, however, was the complete opposite.**_

_**He was a being of all that is pure.**_

_**Representative of white,**_

_**and everything he could not have.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Ryuuko turned to look at him, Shirogane couldn't help but get caught in his gaze. That man was so far apart from him in the general spectrum; yet the silver-haired shin could not break himself away from his apparent facination with the other man. That man's very existance was almost mocking his own. So pretty, and unflawed. Perfect in everyway that Shirogane could never hope to be. That man was superior in every aspect, and it drove Shirogane mad. In this way, the blue-eyed shin wanted nothing more than to defile the Rei king beyond redemption. To stain that holy white with the irrepairable black of his darkness...

Well, that was all it was originally planned out to be...In the beginning, Shirogane had wanted nothing more than to just that. Reach in from the outside of that holy aura, before tainting Ryuuko in ways that no one should ever be defiled. Yet, somewhere along the way, Shirogane had become entranced by Ryuuko's holy light. Like a moth drawn to a flame, the blue-eyed shin had been captured in the tendrils of Ryuuko's blinding white. He was so foolishly drawn into Ryuuko's cold and emotionless world; where the silver-haired shin could never hope to touch him. As it turned out, it hadn't been light that had succumbed, but the darkness. Shirogane's impurities never once reached the other man, but somehow, _his_ white reached him. It was as if, no matter what the shin did, he would always be outclassed by his counterpart.

That man's cool treatment of everything exuded his absolute authority. His subjects were merely pawns in his wake, and Shirogane had somehow become demoted equal. Despite the fact that they both had the same status, Shirogane never missed the expertly hidden scorn and pity hidden behind grey irises. Ryuuko never once voiced his dislike for Shirogane, but the blue-eyed man could see it behind tactfully placed comments and careful way the other man dealt business with him. Even so, Shirogane was more determined than ever to destroy that beautiful creature.

It had all started off with simply enough; with nothing but declined long-distance treaty to be arranged. Shirogane could've relayed his agreement to the plan through one of his children, but instead, the shin decided it was the perfect time to begin implementing his plot. With the arrival of one of Ryuuko's children, Shirogane refused the request, requesting that the Rei king meet up with him personally. Upon the other man's arrival Shirogane had done nothing but argue and voice every opposition he could come up with in an effort to throw the other man off balance. Even so, every move Shirogane made was quickly countered by a sniping comment, and a guarded gaze. Eventually Shirogane had no choice but to submit to the other man's will and send him on his way. This all but continued for many months afterwards; until one day Ryuuko said something that cracked Shirogane's resolve. It was simple, but destructive nonetheless.

_"Shirogane, do you ever wonder about the careful balance we employ?"_

_The silver haired shin blinked, "Of course I have. I have to deal with treaties, and the multiplying tears between the two worlds-"_

_"Ah, so you have not __**actually**__ thought about our true roles then."_

_The shin frowned._

_"We are merely symbols of this careful balance. You are darkness, whereas I represent light."_

_Charcoal eyes narrowed._

_"We must be close, yet never close enough to allow for disrupture."_

_Ryuuko gave Shirogane a long meaningful look, before turning his back to the other man._

_"I trust you understand what I am getting at, Shirogane." _

While at the time, Ryuuko's words made little impact upon Shirogane knew when enough was enough. It was at that moment that the silver-haired man knew that Ryuuko was too far for him to reach. Much too far for the likes of Shirogane to ever influence, much less destroy. That man had somehow managed to Shirogane's plan back at him; and the shin didn't like it. From then on in Shirogane treated Ryuuko in kind with the very disgust mirrored in his eyes during meetings. That man would no longer hold power over him. Shirogane would be free of his lifeless charcoal gaze. But yet when Ryuuko was killed...Shirogane felt an uncontrollable rage. Rage at the other man for his cowardly escape from his duties. And from him.

So, when Shirogane tracked down Akira Nikaido, the shin had a similar urge to senselessly defile and warp the teen. After all, this boy had none of the same barriers and skills that Ryuuko had possessed...Akira, the one whom Ryuuko had chosen to be his vessel after he had been wrongfully taken from his place. Shirogane found it rather strange that with as calculating and precise as Ryuuko was; Akira showed no trace of the traits that had once been the Rei king's. Once he had realized this Shirogane was beyond thrilled. Without the constant emotional guards that the Rei king had put into place Akira should be easy prey for Shirogane to destroy.

At first, it was a few small pecks here and there. Simple chaste kisses that lit the teen's face alight with red. Early mornings filled with gentle caresses. Words laced with fake affection. Constant teasing that set Akira on edge. It was nothing too serious. But something nagged in the back of the shin's mind each time his lips met with the younger man's and each and everytime he pushed it away so he could focus on his single goal. Yet, somewhere along the way, the shin found his original purpose having wandered off track. It was soon afterwards the fight with Nanaya, that all of those kisses turned into something more meaningful to the older man. It seemed that the hidden malice had been robbed from the shin. Those kisses were no longer fueled by the desire to taint that Shirogane had for Ryuuko. Instead...they were somehow more lacking that innocent and pleasureable. Like now...

Lifting an uneasy hand, Akira ran a trembling finger over Shirogane's upper lip, before pushing his slightly trembling lips onto the other shin's. Smirking slightly, Shirogane returned the kiss eagerly, feeling a slight hum throughout his body at the younger man's participation in the current festivities. A tentative tongue brushed against his lips, and Shirogane quickly met it with his own. Massaging it roughly, Shirogane felt another surge of satisfaction as Akira let out a throaty moan at the contact. Unhappy with their current position, Shirogane guided the teen to the mattress before pinning him there. At the sudden movement, Akira squeaked slightly tightening his vice grip on the other man's shoulders. Contented with the current situation, Shirogane continued to engage the younger shin in short battles of dominance; ones that left Akira panting and flushed with want.

_'I keep losing myself..._

_inside of him._

_Inside of this boy._

_Why is it so?_

_Why am I being given a second chance for this?_

_Is it what you had planned all along,_

_Ryuuko?_

_Or is it...my punishment?'_

With a start, Shirogane pulled back from Akira to look deep into the teen's eyes. What he found there, was the same pity that Shirogane had been so desperately trying to escape from. It was as if Ryuuko was there, looking back out at him through those irises. Suddenly, the shin found himself repulsed beyond belief. Akira raised a hand to the shin's face, only to have Shirogane jerk out of his grasp. Before he even knew what he was doing, the shin had found himself stumbling along the way to Master's bar. Finally all of the pieces had clicked into place. Stopping in the middle of the street, Shirogane looked up into the darkened sky to find the stars twinkling mockingly at him. Biting his lip savagely to hold in a scream, Shirogane slowly dropped to his knees, placing his head in his hands. It was ironic really, that after all of this time, now was the time that he had realized it. All of those years he had spent by Ryuuko, ignorant of the glaring obvious fact that even the Rei king had noticed. It was all so obvious.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shirogane danced around the definitive truth.

"I was so stupid..."

Smiling ruefully, Shirogane looked up from his hands into the sky once more.

"All of that time..._he_ knew."

_Ryuuko..._

_"_He knew...."

Shirogane's voice cracked.

"I loved you."

A single drop slid to the ground.

"I love you, Ryuuko."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tainted.**_

_**He was tainted;**_

_**so beautifully tainted.**_

_**Strange that he of all beings should be so pure in appearence;**_

_**surrounded by silver and light,**_

_**but yet so dark and twisted on the inside.**_

_**He, however, was the complete opposite.**_

_**He was a being of all that is pure.**_

_**Representative of white,**_

_**and everything he could not have.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Meh...just me babbling at 2am XD Review greatly appreciated! 3...This could actually be considered a supporting piece for what is to come in Reflections...^^; Hmm...I'm not really happy with this one...It's kinda crap lol. But, I really do need to write more anyways :3 Hahaha, but none of my stuff has any substance X3

Whoo...its so abrupt, and random, but hey this took me...maybe an hour? XD Not really sure, what the hell? Its just a personal gift of Shirogane torture for my birthday X3...A day late but yeah XD


End file.
